


Nervous break down [Ja'far modern love story]

by Gothica_Romantica



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothica_Romantica/pseuds/Gothica_Romantica
Summary: Ja'far has been best friends with Cindy since they were children, now grown up and working with her as a teacher. He has to now find the right words to keep her by his side at any rate possible.  But it's difficult when different people come up and try to take her away from his side.





	1. Regrets and hardships

_It was all cause of him and only him that I've become this way, I can't believe he left me all those years ago._  

Cindy sighed as she watched the man who she used to call her best friend flirt and talk with a pink haired female with blue eyes. She sulked at the idea of him being with someone else, but she knew all too well that he wouldn't even look at her let alone talk to her either.  She closed her eyes before she got up and left the room, she knew better than to think that someone like her would ever get his attention. Cindy went to her classroom and she finished grading the paper work, she had her hand under her chin as she marked and wrote on the papers. As she finished she heard a knock on the door.

"Its unlocked."   She soon heard the door open and she saw the male she knew as her best and childhood friend come into the room.

She sat up straight before she ran a hand through her silver hair. "May I help you Ja'far?"  

"Um...Well you see, I'd like to ask you why it seems like we're so far from each other now." He said as he averted his eyes from her  

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Really? you're the one who told me to stay away from you after we got out of college. Or did you really forget that argument we had all those years ago?"  

Ja'far frowned as he looked down sadly. "I was hoping that wasn't the case...I hoped it was for some other reason. Not because of my foolishness. Cindy I'm sorry for what I've done to keep you from me, please can't you talk to me again?"  

She placed her papers into a neat pile before she got up. "What makes you think that after four years that I'll suddenly talk to you? Ever since we both got a job here I've over-watched what you've been doing. There is no reason for you to talk to me, you are friends with most of the faculty here. You don't need a loser like me to talk to you." She said as she pointed to herself as she looked to him dully  

He stepped towards her and held her hands in his own. "You aren't a loser, I can't believe you'd think that way about yourself." He said with a frown

She scoffed. "I don't trust a word that comes out of you since you abandoned me for someone else. Honestly do you really think that talking to me now will get you anywhere?"  

He sighed "I'm sorry for not talking to you as of late, I've been contemplating on some things and well a friend of mine talked through my problems with me today. I want to make amends with you."  

"Like it matters now, I'm being transferred in two months."

His green eyes widen "W-What?! When did that happen?!"

She sighed and pulled her hands from his; even though she did enjoy the feeling of his hands around hers. "A while back, I had said something to the principal and well I am getting transfered cause of it."

He shook his head. "No you can't leave! There has to be a way to keep you here!"

"Nope it's too late, he has already made the preparations for me to leave here." She said shaking her head as she got her jacket from the cabinet.

"And you're okay with leaving here?!" Jafar asked concerned

She shrugged as she got her jacket on. "Whether I want to or not it's his choice. I have no say in it. It's what I get for standing my ground for something that I believe in. You should know that by now...its how we came to be this way to begin with."

She then left out, he left out after her and she locked the door before placing the keys to her room on its hook in the office. Afterwards Ja'far took her to the principal's office where he was going to do whatever it took to keep his best friend there. He couldn't let her leave, not when he was finally getting the nerve to talk to her after such a long period of time.

Ja'far knocked on the door of the principal and got an answer soon afterwards, he went in with Cindy only to speak once they both got into the room.

"Sinbad, mind telling me why you are transferring Cindy for?! What has she done that was so bad to do something like that?"

Sinbad looked from Ja'far to Cindy. "Did you place him up to this?"

She immediately shook her head. "N-No sir he dragged me here"

Sinbad looked to Ja'far once more. "Fine then, I'll answer you.She rejected me-" Was all sinbad said before Ja'far slammed his hands on the desk

"THAT'S NO REASON TO TRANSFER HER!" Ja'far yelled angered

"Ja'far...it's okay. I've accepted this so should you." Cindy said sadly

"You shouldn't have to accept this, he should have a better excuse other than you rejecting him! Sure he doesn't know you like I do, but it still doesn't make what he did right." Ja'far said seriously

Cindy sighed and closed her eyes. "Ja'far you're making a big mess out of nothing."

"This isn't nothing Cindy! You shouldn't have to deal with him acting like this here!"

Sinbad got up and he placed a hand on Ja'far's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Cindy can you wait outside for a moment?"

Cindy left out without a word once it was just the two of them Ja'far glared at Sinbad. "How could you do that to her!? She's done nothing wrong!"

"Tell me, how much do you know of her?"

"She's my childhood friend, so I know a lot about her."

"I see.." Sinbad said before he was silent. "Tell me, has she ever dated before?"

"Yes, twice in high school, both of them ended up being jerks to her." Ja'far said with his arms crossed.

Sinbad could see that Ja'far was being more than protective over her, he hadn't ever seen Ja'far like this at all over the years they had gone to college together. He knew that Ja'far and Cindy had been close together in college but he didn't think that he'd ever see the two of them working under him. But he did and the fact that Ja'far was so close to her made him very curious as to the true relation between the two of them.

"I will cancel the transfer under a condition from you. Since it was you who stood up for her; you must get the nerves to tell her just how you truly feel. I can just tell its eating at you right now."

Ja'far looked to him in utter shock. "W-What? T-That's all?"

Sinbad smiled. "Yep. I see how you look at her, if you really care that much for her tell her. Just tell her out right how you feel."

He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "I...I guess it's worth a try."

He was dismissed before Cindy went back into the room. "Sir?" She asked confused

"I'm canceling your transfer.I'll have someone else go in your place. But I do have some advice for you, don't be too harsh on Ja'far. I know he hasn't been talking to you in a while but just hear him out." Sinbad said with a small smile

She looked even more confused. "I don't understand-"

"Just say you'll listen to him Cindy." Sinbad said with his hand up stopping her from talking.

She sighed and nodded her head. "I will."

"Good then you're dismissed."

She left out and went to leave only to see Ja'far waiting for her. "Yes Ja'far?"

"I still wish to talk to you Cin."

"Well I walk home so what do you want to talk about?"

"What really? How about if I drive you home?"

She sighed but nodded her head. "Alright, I'll take your offer Ja'far."

Ja'far and her walked to his car where he opened the passenger door for her and let her get in before closing it once she was secured into it. He then went to the drivers side and buckled in before he started the engine. Once they were out of the parking lot he spoke to her.

"I know you've been watching me, as I said before what I did was stupid, I shouldn't have told you to stay away from me as I had. To tell you the truth I was very concerned with what would have happened if I had gotten close to you. I was scared that you may not like me in the way that I've cared for you all this time." Ja'far said as he kept his eyes on the road


	2. Promises in the past

Cindy heard him speak as she looked out of the window, she remembered the last time she was within the car she was in now. It was the day that he had told her part from his side, she didn't like that she was back in the car once more, but it was better than the hell of a walk she'd have to do each night. She closed her eyes and sighed as she held onto the sleeves of her jacket tightly.

"Before all of this happened Ja'far, you and I have been friends for years. Don't you think maybe just talking to me .Maybe...Just maybe, things might have gone your way instead of you pushing me away like an asshole?"

Jafar sighed as he began to drive again. "I wasn't thinking back then, paranoia was getting to me to think that maybe talking to you would just talk to me about it."

"I see." She said as he parked in front of the place that she lived. "As of right now I don't think I can trust you like I had before. You need to gain my trust before I get close to you again. Thank you for taking me home I'll see you monday Ja'far."

She then got out of the car and walked to her house unlocking it before she waved to him one last time before closing the door. She then slid down the door as she began to cry in her hands. Cindy had to hold herself back as she was in the car with Ja'far, she did as she promised Sinbad, she heard him out. It didn't change what she felt. It didn't change that she felt betrayed by him.

With Ja'far he looked at the house she lived and knew she had been holding herself back, she hadn't once ever looked to him when she spoke. He knew her far too well to know that she was hiding something from him. But what? He had no idea, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer, he was going to start up an old tradition with her once more come the next day.

He drove home and was welcomed home by his two cats whom he named after Cindy and Sinbad. The two people he was grateful to have in his life. Cindy was the woman he loved so dearly and Sinbad gave him the job he had, he hadn't known that Cindy worked there till a faculty meeting. He saw her there and she talked differently to Sinbad than she had to people in the past.

He picked up Cindy and gave her the attention he would give to Sinbad. He lied on his couch as he held her in his arms. She didn't mind it as she purred and smothered his face with her own. She soon fell asleep against him as Sinbad came up and tried to get attention from Jafar only to see that Jafar had fallen asleep with his sister on top of him.

Come the next day Jafar wore more casual clothes and went to see Cindy once more, he knocked on the door only to get no answer, he felt concerned but knocked once more only to get no answer once more. He tried the door only to see that it was unlocked, he went into the house and he went looking for Cindy only to see her in the bathroom with her arm over the tub with her arm bleeding.

His emerald green eyes widen as he saw what he had. He rushed to her side and tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake up. It concerned him and he tried to see if she had a pulse and she did which he was thankful for, he cleaned and patched up her arm before he carried her to her room where he waited for her to wake up. He only hoped that she would actually wake up, that he was doing the right thing.

He brushed his hand through her white hair as he frowned, he didn't know she was suffering so badly because of him. He knew it was because of him that things had gotten so bad for her. If it wasn't for him being so rude to her she wouldn't have resorted to cutting herself, she wouldn't have been so cold to him, she wouldn't have held herself back from him.

"Cin...I'm beyond sorry for making you do this to yourself. You don't deserve to deal with this amount of pain, I know you have held yourself back from telling me a lot and it probably hurts you too much to speak to me...But I love you. I know I won't hear it from you for a while...But I..I just had to tell you before it was too late." He said as he held her hand softly

"Too late? Do you even know the meaning of those words Ja'far you dope?" She said weakly without opening her eyes

"C-Cindy?"

"If it wasn't because I had promised that jerk Sinbad that I would hear you out last night I wouldn't have harmed myself. The memories...the memories of us, even back then I always held myself back from you. I know it's bad for me to do so, but it's not like there's anything else I could have done. You were a popular guy hanging out with a nobody like me, if you hadn't befriended me when you did I wouldn't have had a friend period." She said with a sigh

At that time she opened her eyes and she frowned as she tried to slip her hand out of Ja'far's but he wouldn't allow it, he held her hand tighter instead. "Cindy, please...allow me to make it up to you. There's been so much time lost between us. I want you to trust me again."

She looked to him and she saw how devastated he looked. "You really aren't going to give up on this...are you?"

"No, not until you can trust me enough to show me how you truly feel." Ja'far said shaking his head

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine...I guess I have no option in the matter. If that's how it'll be then I need you to help me out today. I feel really light headed."

"I'd see how you lost a lot of blood Cin."

"Don't call me that." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him

He frowned a bit more but nodded his head, he carried her to the kitchen and he got her something to eat before he sat across from her. "Whatever happened to your brother? I thought he lived here with you?"

"He moved out shortly after he graduated the year after I did. He's currently married and has a daughter. He and I haven't talked in years...sorta like you and I. But at least with him, his reasons are legit. He has a busy life with his wife and daughter plus his job as a doctor." She said with a sigh

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be that successful." Jafar said shocked

"Don't be so shocked. Natsu has been a steady relationship with his wife Linda since High school before he popped the question to her." Cindy said waving off his shock before eating what he had gotten her.

Before he could talk they both heard a knock at the door. Cindy got up and held her head before she shook it off and went to the door only to see her brother and his daughter. "Natsu? What's up?"

"C-Can you please watch over Nami for me? Linda is getting crazy and I don't want her to hurt Nami."

Cindy's eyes widen as she heard the words come out of her brother's mouth. "Y-Yeah sure thing brother. Do you have things for her or no?"

"Yeah, in the car. I'll get them, thank you so much." Natsu said as he hugged his elder sister

Cindy hugged him back before grabbing Nami from him. She held the young girl in her arms as she saw Natsu getting Nami's things and placing them in the living room. He then hugged her one last time. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Thank you again sis."

"No problem, and take your time. I don't mind watching over my niece while you deal with your crazy wife." Cindy said with a small smile

Natsu nodded his head before he left out. Cindy looked down to the one year old in her arms and frowned a bit. She couldn't do what she wanted with her niece around, she knew she had to be the adult and watch her. Ja'far came into the living room soon afterwards and saw her with the child in her arms.

"So...that's your niece?"

"Mhm, Linda and Natsu are having problems. Natsu didn't want her to take her anger out on their child so I have to take care of her for a bit." She said with a nod

"Did you want help?"

"I don't know, this is the first time I've ever dealt with a child like this. I just hope I can keep her content while her parents are dealing with their issues." Cindy said with a sigh

Cindy ended up placing Nami in her car seat for a moment before she placed together her pack and play just so she could sleep comfortably. When she was comfortably in the play pen Cindy organized Nami’s things as Ja’far just watched her, waiting for her to say that she needed his help. 

But it never happened, she finished a half hour later and she sighed as she collapsed by the play pen. She saw how her niece was sleeping and frowned, she knew she’d never have children of her own...and it wasn’t because of her either. It was because she had trust issues. She didn’t trust anyone to stay with her for so long.

She held onto the side of the pen very tightly before she got up and brushed her hand softly against the side of her niece's face before she gave a sad smile to her. “You’ll be okay here, Auntie Cindy will take good care of you don’t you worry.”

Ja’far knew that something was up with her but didn’t know what though. He went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder only to see the sadness in her eyes. He frowned at the sight of it before he held her hands in his own. “I can hear your thought bubbles from the couch.”

“Really now? What was I thinking?”

“You’ll never find anyone you’d trust to get that close to you. You felt envious of your brother to have a child when you haven’t had a steady relationship since high school when two jerks messed with your heart hard core.”

She closed her eyes and frowned. “Well damn...you really can read me well.”

He gave her a sad smile. “We’ve been friends for how long?”

She scoffed. “Right...I should have known.”

He kept a tight hold on her hands so she didn’t let go of him. “That doesn’t mean I’ll just friend-zone you. Hell back when we were in high school I did want to ask you out...I just...I just didn’t know how with those jerks always getting to you first.”

She rose an eyebrow at him. “Seriously?”

“Seriously...Please take my words for it. I do love you, I have for a long while now...and seeing you like this. It breaks my heart to see you like this.” Ja’far said sincerely

Cindy sighed and closed her eyes as she grasped the play pen a bit tighter. “You really have no idea just what you’re setting yourself up for, I’m not the same girl you knew before.”

“Well I’d hope not, you didn’t know what you wanted back then. You constantly cried to me about things. You never do that now.”

Cindy was quiet for a while before she sighed and she leaned against him. “You’re so strange for wanting to be anywhere close to me.”

“How is it strange to be around the person you love and care for so much?” He asked curiously 

She blushed as she looked up at him. “I don’t know the first thing about love, the fact that you think that I can even do something like that...That’s what makes it so strange for me.”


	3. Broken things

After a while of talking the two of them saw Natsu come back into the house with a fairly upset look on his face. "Cin!" Natsu whined out 

Cindy sighed out and she got up before going to where her younger brother was. "What is it Natsu? What's wrong?"

"C-Can...Can I still be here?" Natsu said sadly

Cindy looked to him confused before she stiffened up feeling her brother hug her tightly as he cried against her. "Linda just divorced me. S-She already had the paper. S-She wants Nami but I told her she'd have to fight me for her. I...I can't take care of Nami on my own!"

"Why did she divorce you?" Cindy asked

"B-Because she found someone else. S-Some she thinks is better." Natsu said sadly

Cindy's eyes darkened before she hugged her brother tightly. "Stay here with Nami, I'm going to take care of  _her_. Give me your keys, she still lives at your apartment right?"

"M-Mhm." Natsu said sniffling a bit giving her the keys

"Good, so she'll be easy to find. Oh by the way Ja'far is here, so he'll keep you company. I got you baby brother not to worry." Cindy said as she placed her hands on his shoulders before she left out. 

Once she was gone Natsu went into the living room to see a confused Ja'far. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know where she went. She kept asking me questions about my ex-wife." Natsu said sadly

Ja'far thought for a moment before he looked to Natsu weakly. "Do you think she might try to knock out your ex?"

Natsu's blue eyes widen as he realize what Cindy was doing. "Oh crap...Cindy had made a threat to Linda on the day of my wedding-I thought she was joking."

Ja'far looked confused. "What do you mean? What threat?"

"Well...she had said to Linda that if she ever divorced me or cheating on me that she was going to eat dirt or something close to it. I think...I think Cindy went to go and take care of the fact that I was divorced out of the blue." Natsu said sadly

Ja'far got up and patted Natsu's shoulder. "Did you want to see if your sister is alright?"

"No...I know she'll be okay. She might have her problems but she's a strong woman that can take care of herself." Natsu said shaking his head. "Anyways if I were to go there I'd have to take Nami with me and I don't want Linda to get her crazy hands on my baby girl."


	4. Bat-shit crazy!

Cindy made her way to the house that Natsu and linda lived in only to see Linda with a raven haired male with red eyes. Cindy parked the car and she got out locking it placing the keys in her pocket. "Linda you better fucking run you bitch! You hurt my baby brother and now you're going to fucking pay for it!" Cindy hissed out angered 

Linda saw the elder white haired woman and squealed out before she rushed into the house, Cindy bolted in after her and chased the woman throughout the entire place only to soon grab the blond woman by her hair and slam her down onto the carpet in the living room as she went on top of her with her nails in her shoulders. "What the fuck is with you cheating on my baby brother?! Did my threat not get to that dumb ass head of yours?!"

"Natsu kept on ignoring me, I thought he was already cheating on me with someone else. I didn't think that he'd actually stay out late because of his work!" Linda said scared but sadden

"Natsu is a doctor for fuck sakes! Of course he's going to have over nighters! Do you have  _any_ idea how fucking hard it is for a doctor to work every single damn day!? You were damn pretty fucking lucky to have him as your husband!" Cindy hissed out angered 

The raven haired male came into the house and crossed his arms. "Well-well...looks like someone was caught with their skirt down. So the man you ditched for me was a doctor huh? I bet he was a pretty stiff guy huh?" The male asked 

"He isn't a stiff! He's one of the stupidest giddiest son of a bitches I've ever known in my life-and that's sayin' something since he's my younger brother." Cindy said seriously "The fact that this bitch traded him in for you...it pisses me the fuck off."

"The names Judar."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Cindy hissed out before she looked down to Linda. "You have no income to take care of Nami, you aren't in a stable state of mind either. Your daughter stays with Natsu and I and if you even think about trying to trespass into  _my_ home I will fuck you the hell up bitch." 

Linda frowned as she sat up once Cindy got off of her. Cindy only placed her hair up before she round kicked Linda in the face hard. "That's for what you've done to my baby brother get near him and his child and you'll get worse." 

Cindy then left out of the house as she drove her brother's car to a local fast food restaurant where she parked the car and got her phone out to call her brother. "Sis...hey."

"Hey bro. You're ex is taken care of-now knowing you; you haven't eaten shit yet. I'm at McDonalds what do you want?" 

"Hm...I'll have the number three make sure it's a large-I haven't eaten anything in two days due to working."

"Got it ask Ja'far what he wants."

It was silent for a bit before she heard his voice again. "He said he'll just have a single."

"pussy, tell him that I have more than enough to get him more than that-actually fuck it. Place him on the phone." Cindy said with a sigh 

"Yeah sure-sure."

"Cindy?"

"Okay you pussy, don't think just because I'm a chick that you can just flake out on what you want to eat. Knowing you-you didn't even eat before you went to see me. So tell me what the hell you want."

"As long as you get something for yourself as well."

"Well duh, that's why I stopped here to begin with."

"Fine." He said with a sigh. "I'll have a medium number four."

"Gotcha' I'll see you boys real soon jaffie." She said using the nickname she gave him in middle school before hanging up. 

She went through the drive thru just to get what they wanted knowing what they liked to drink. Once she paid for everything she drove back home and she saw her brother waiting for her. He helped her out of the car before he hugged her tightly. "Thanks big sis!"

"Not a problem, what are big siblings for." Cindy said with a smile. 

"True-true..I'll take everything inside."

"Alright thanks bro."

When she got inside Ja'far was waiting inside sitting on the couch, his face bright red. She went up to him and bent down to look at him. "Hey Jaffie." 

She saw him stiffen as his emerald eyes looked at her. "Why now are you calling me that again?"

She giggled and she moved closer to him. "Because Jaffie...I've had time to think. Since you talking to me yesterday and earlier today..."

Cindy then moved a bit closer to him making him looked up to her uncertain about what she was going to say to him-that was until she had placed her legs on either side of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "C-Cindy?"

"I've been too harsh on you, I know I've been stubborn and that's all on me. I should be happy that you still care for me, that all this time that you've wanted to be with me but didn't have the courage to say anything to me."


	5. Confess from the stubborn

Ja'far didn't know what she was going to say to him and that made him really nervous. His heart was racing his chest as he looked up into her brown eyes, he didn't know what she was going to say next to him and that made him feel unease about the fact that she was on top of him in an odd fashion. Cindy soon pressed her forehead against his as she smiled at him. "Ja'far...I love you too. I'd like to give you the chance to prove that what you said before is true...that you love me back."

Ja'far blinked his eyes a few times. "Y-You seriously aren't messing with me right now are you?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm being very honest with you right now. After dealing with my brother's crazy ex-wife-I realized that I've been pushing away the one person whose always been there for me. I love you more than anything out there. It's why I was so upset that you had wanted me to stay away from you-it made me think that you didn't love me. That I was the only one who felt something between us." Cindy said honestly to him "So...what do you say?"

"If you don't say yes to my sister I'm sorry but you're fuckin' stupid." Natsu said seriously 

Cindy looked to her left and smiled at her brother. "Everything at the table bro?"

"Mhm."

"Why don't you go ahead and eat, then sleep. I can watch over Nami for you." Cindy said with a smile

Natsu nodded his head. "Alright, but Ja'far-I'm serious. I'm calling you stupid if you don't say yes to her." 

Natsu then went to the kitchen leaving the two of them alone with Nami. Ja'far waited until Cindy was looking at him before he kissed her on the lips passionately. She was more than happy to kiss him back as she moved herself closer to him. "I'd love to be with you. Just don't be shocked with what I do when we're together."

Cindy smiled and nodded her head. "Good to hear. C'mon let's go eat Jaffie."

"Alright."

The two of them went into the kitchen and they talked with Natsu about Nami until Natsu was done eating-then the two of them talked about what they could do about their situation. Ja'far didn't want her to be alone with her niece especially when he knew that she had her own mental issues, so he gave her an idea that he hoped that she'd be alright with. What that idea was?

"Cin, how'd you like it if I ended up moving in here with Natsu and you?"

Cindy stiffened a little as she looked to him. "You really think that you'd be okay with that? Especially with your two cats?"

"They'll be fine, they'll probably be hiding until they are used to being around here at first. Especially the one I named after you Cindy." Ja'far said with a smile 

"I...see...Hm. Well if you're okay with it then I'm fine with it. There's one extra room here that you can take as your own it's empty right now so you'll have to get everything that's yours here." Cindy said in thought. 

"Alright, very well then. So what did you want to do about the fact that your brother has an off and on schedule?" Ja'far asked 

"Welp, I'm not so sure about that. I guess I'll just have to bring Nami with me so she's always supervised but that's pretty much all that I can think of right now. She's too young to go into any type of day care or anything like that." Cindy said with a sigh 

"People might get the wrong idea...don't you think?" Ja'far said weakly 

Cindy took a sip of her drink before she leaned herself against the table smirking at him. "What do you think people would think that little nami is our child?"

"No-It-it's just..I..." Ja'far said flustered as his face went bright red. 

Ja'far didn't like it that she was teasing him so much it made him so flustered. Cindy chuckled before she got up and she slipped herself onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. "Ja'far you're really adorable when you're flustered you know that right?"

"S-Shut it! Like you're one to talk Cindy!"

She grinned. "Make me~" She teased as she pressed herself up against him. 

He shook his head. "Not a chance, I'm not doing that. Not because I don't find you attractive-but because I value you as a person."


	6. Just another monday

The rest of Saturday and all of sunday was used to get it so Ja'far was living with Cindy and Natsu. Natsu was grateful that his elder sister was going to take good care of his daughter Nami, he didn't want to have to constantly worry about her or have her at his work where it could be dangerous for her. So knowing that his big sis was going to take care of Nami made him less stressed out. When it became monday Ja'far drove Cindy, Nami and him to the high school where the two of them worked. Cindy carried her niece in and she had her niece on her desk as she began to work on things for her classes.

As her homeroom class came in most of them went up to the baby girl and coo'ed over her. A few people asked if it was hers other's asked if they could hold her. Cindy was really amused with how people reacted to the child in the room. But she answered the questions one by one-no the child wasn't hers, it was her younger brothers who was busy with his job to take care of the child. And she allowed those who wanted to hold the child to hold her for a little while, once homeroom ended she was in silence for three periods before Ja'far came in to check up on her. She looked up from her paper work and smiled at him.

"Hey Ja'far, what's up?" She asked curiously

"I was concerned about you, so I came here to check up on you and the child." Ja'far said weakly

"Ahn-Well Nami's been asleep this entire time. I know that Natsu said that she sleeps most of the time but I didn't think that he'd be legit about it. I hope that she grows up to be as sweet and peaceful as she is now." Cindy said getting up to stretch as she looked from him to Nami before looking back to him once more.

"As long as you are the one raising her I don't think she'll end up being rebellious." Ja'far said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"I hope you're right about that-I don't think I can handle dealing with a rebellious child ever since dealing with my brother being like that for most of his time in school."

"He's gotten better since then so I don't think you'll have a problem with things as they are Cindy." Ja'far stated as he placed his hands on her hips

She smiled up at him before placing her hands on his chest. "I hope so. Is checking up on Nami and I the only thing you wanted Ja'far?"

"Maybe-what are you going to do if I want to do more than just check up on you Cin?"

"Depends on what you do."

They stared at one another for a few minutes before Ja'far kissed her on the lips. Cindy held onto his jacket tightly as she kissed him on the lips back as she felt herself be pushed up against the desk. Ja'far placed her on top of her desk as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"If only your brother's relationship didn't fall out-I could do so much to you."

"I thought you weren't going to do such things to me until we got to know one another a bit better." Cindy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't-but then I had talked with Natsu when you went to bed last night with Nami. He told me about what you've been hiding, I should have just had you when I could have on Saturday but I was too much of a gentleman to do such things to you. I only hope that your brother does something about his crazy wife and finds someone else to take care of Nami so I can do as I please with you."

Cindy's eyes blinked a few times before she slid her hands up his neck. "What exactly _would_ you do to me?"

"You want to know that badly?" Ja'far asked with a smirk

She pulled him closer to her by his neck before placing her lips against his, he soon also felt her body brush up against his-making him hold onto the desk behind her and her hips tightly. He soon parted from Cindy's lips as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You're just asking for it aren't you?"

She smirked at him. "What if I am?"

Before he could say anything about it Cindy's cell phone went off and Ja'far handed it to her seeing that it was her brother. Cindy answered her phone as Ja'far kissed the side of her neck where her phone wasn't pressed up against her ear. 

"Hey little bro what's up?"

"Hey Cindy-listen are you busy right now?"

"Not really what's up?"

"I need you to ask Ja'far to take Nami to the court house. Linda has filed a lawsuit against me just to get Nami-but she needs to be here." Natsu said with a sigh 

"You've got to be shitting me-you have your pay stubs with you yeah?"

"I do-For the last few years. I always keep them with me."

"Alright-I'll let my boss know and from there I'll tell you when we're on our way."

"Okay thank you Sis, you're a life saver."

"Don't thank me just yet."

They hung up before Cindy looked to Ja'far as he stopped kissing her neck. "What's up Cin?"

"My brother needs Nami at the court house so we need to like Sinbad know and leave out asap."

"Alright."


End file.
